


Ação e Reação

by Grimmliz



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Já dizia a terceira Lei de Newton: toda ação tem uma reação.
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 6





	Ação e Reação

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguém provoca a Rin como o Emiya, isso é fato.

Fuyuki estava ensolarada, o que fazia daquele um final de semana perfeito para atividades ao ar livre, situação nada vantajosa para Tohsaka Rin, que se encontrava sob a sombra de uma árvore em seu próprio quintal, com a brisa fresca de verão fazendo seu cabelo e saia dançarem.

Rin engoliu em seco, sabendo que havia cometido um grande erro no exato momento em que as mãos de Archer pousaram firmemente em sua cintura. Sua intenção fora simplesmente provocá-lo, mas como tudo entre os dois girava em torno de pequenos desafios, seu servo obviamente não deixou barato. Na próxima vez ela teria certeza de não menosprezar a arte da arquearia. Tinha que assumir, não fora apenas um _grande erro_ , fora um erro _estúpido_.

— _Rin_.

Ela ficou tensa quando Archer a censurou, apertando os dedos contra seu corpo numa espécie de punição.

— Preste atenção. Sei que gosta de estar no controle, mas é você quem está aprendendo desta vez.

— Eu sei, Archer! — reclamou, afrouxando a puxada do arco.

É claro que ela sabia. A questão ali não se tratava de quem dominava a situação, mas da _situação_ por si só. Rin começava a se irritar com suas próprias atitudes infantis. Ou ele não percebia o quanto a perturbava ou fazia isso de propósito, e não daria o prazer de sua derrota a Archer em nenhum dos casos.

— Talvez eu simplesmente não sirva pra isso.

Archer suspirou às suas costas, cansado, até mesmo decepcionado. 

Deu um passo à frente, colando o peito contra as costas de Rin, que tentou impor alguma distância, mas ele a impediu, espalmando a mão em sua barriga, mantendo-a junto dele.

— Não se mova.

Ele levantou novamente os braços dela. Envolvendo suas mãos com as dele, ajudou-a a posicionar-se, puxando a corda até o limite da envergadura de Rin para depois mirar no alvo. A maga conseguia sentir a respiração de Archer próxima ao seu ouvido. Poderia afirmar que suas orelhas estavam coradas — apenas esperava que seu servo não percebesse.

— Você é minha mestre, Rin. Acredita mesmo que não tem talento algum para isso? — questionou-a. Sua voz vibrante e anasalada ressoava pelo peito dele passando para o dela como um eco. — Agora respire, — instruiu, afastando lentamente as próprias mãos das dela, levando-as aos ombros de Rin a fim de corrigir sua postura — e concentre-se no alvo à sua frente. Deixe seus dedos seguirem o curso contrário ao da corda ao soltá-la.

Com Archer lhe dando liberdade, concentrar-se parecia muito mais simples. Rin fez conforme indicado, e quando estava a ponto de atirar a flecha, o vento levou seu cabelo contra seu rosto, atrapalhando sua visão, seu foco indo por terra.

Archer emitiu um novo suspiro, voltando a aproximar-se. Seus dedos foram direto para os laços de cabelo de Rin, soltando a ambos. Os fios negros caíram livres pelos ombros de Rin.

— O-O-O que está fazendo, Archer?!!!

Os dedos se Archer resvalaram-se pelo pescoço de Rin, reunindo toda a cabeleira às costas dela, passando a trançá-lo cuidadosamente. Não estava surpresa ao descobrir que o arqueiro não era habilidoso apenas em tarefas domésticas.

— Como pôde perceber, manter seu cabelo solto não é a melhor escolha neste caso.

— Sou capaz de fazer isso sozinha — reclamou, fazendo menção de interrompê-lo. Archer segurou as laterais da cabeça de Rin, mantendo-a fixa.

— Será mais rápido se eu o fizer, não seja teimosa.

— Eu não sou teimosa! — defendeu-se.

— Se você está dizendo…

— Hmpf! 

Rin não se dignou a respondê-lo. Odiava quando ele usava aquele tom condescendente, como se ela fosse uma criança mimada e estivesse realizando todas as suas vontades. 

Sem intenção de argumentar, aguardou pacientemente, segurando o arco em uma das mãos enquanto Archer terminava. Não levou muito tempo até que ele enrolasse seu cabelo num coque trançado, prendendo-o com um dos laços negros.

— Assim está melhor — concluiu ele, analisando-a.

Rin levou a mão ao penteado, tocando-o delicadamente a fim de não danificá-lo. Mesmo sem um espelho poderia dizer que ele tinha feito um ótimo trabalho.

— Não ficou tão ruim… — ofereceu ela, ainda admirando-o com seu toque.

Archer cruzou o braços sobre o peito, suas vestes vermelhas aderindo ainda mais aos ombros largos. Um sorriso presunçoso desenhou-se nos lábios dele.

— Você fica bem assim, Rin. Deveria tentar prender seu cabelo às vezes, não que eu não goste da forma como o usa.

Fora apenas um comentário banal, mas cada palavra tornou-a consciente demais dele. Rin o fitou de baixo, seu sorriso que expandia-se cada vez mais, seu olhos observando-a com atenção demasiada.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de dar-lhe as costas, pois, sabia que desta vez seria impossível que ele não percebesse seu rosto corado, inclusive o topo das orelhas. 

— C-Como se eu me importasse com o que pensa!

Archer emitiu um som convencido, divertindo-se com a reação da maga. Apesar de não estar mentindo, sabia exatamente como ela reagiria. Não fazia muito tempo desde que se uniram através do juramento, mas a proximidade deles não era de hoje. Rin era uma mestre extremamente habilidosa, porém, não no tocante à própria timidez. 

O servo observou-a concentrar-se novamente com muito mais interesse desta vez, talvez num esforço de centrar-se em outra coisa que não ele.

O sorriso ainda habitava a boca de Archer, que aguardou até que ela estivesse pronta para atirar a flecha para importuná-la de novo. Desta vez, decidiu atacar-lhe o pescoço exposto, também corado. Sorrateiramente, assoprou a área, fazendo a flecha escapar ao mesmo tempo em que ela emitia um gritinho estridente.

Completamente enrubescida, jogou o arco no chão, girando nos calcanhares. Rin era um misto de fúria e constrangimento, seu indicador julgava-o tanto quanto seus olhos.

— Archer!!! Você me obrigou a levar o arco e flecha a sério, e agora fica-... 

Rin deteve seu surto, irritando-se ainda mais mediante o fato de Archer estar com sua atenção voltada para outro lugar que não ela, entretanto, ele piscava claramente surpreso. No segundo seguinte dirigiu-se a Rin, quase orgulhoso.

— Parece que nem mesmo as minhas provocações foram capazes de mascarar suas habilidades.

Do outro lado do jardim, no centro do alvo, encontrava-se a flecha que ela acidentalmente lançara, e por mais que odiasse admitir, uma parte dela estava realmente feliz por seu resultado. Porém isso não durou muito, já que quase imediatamente, Archer murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido:

— Meus parabéns, _mestre_.

Um arrepio percorreu a coluna de Rin, que em sua impulsividade e pavio curto, agarrou-o pelas amarras do casaco, puxando-o para muito perto de seu rosto. Seus olhos ficaram na mesma altura dos dele.

— Não brinque comigo, Archer. Talvez você esteja merecendo uma lição.

O arqueiro que de início mostrou-se ligeiramente surpreso, rapidamente recuperou-se, oferecendo a ela mais um daqueles sorrisos que lhe derretia o coração.

— E quando podemos começar, _Rin_?

Ah, o nome dela. Rin tinha certeza que ninguém jamais o pronunciaria de forma tão desconcertante.

Rin diminuiu a distância entre eles, o sorriso refletindo o do arqueiro. Seu indicador — o mesmo com o qual até então o condenava — contornou a mandíbula dele, parando em seu queixo.

— Quando menos esperar, Archer… quando menos esperar.

Com uma piscadela ardilosa retirou-se para a mansão, afinal, Archer não precisava saber que seu coração estava prestes a explodir, o que era uma ironia descomunal, já que o do arqueiro se encontrava em estado semelhante.

E ainda que por vezes Archer se esquecesse, Tohsaka Rin faria questão de lembrá-lo à sua própria maneira: toda ação tinha uma reação.


End file.
